Data on cancer patients diagnosed from year of entry in the SEER Program through 1976 (1973-76 for most participants) were submitted to the NCI by all eleven participants in December 1977. Analysis of cancer incidence revealed considerable variability across all eleven areas. Cancer mortality rates for the total SEER Program are virtually identical with those for the entire U.S. Short-term survival rates for some of the major sites of cancer are amazingly uniform across SEER locations. The SEER Program has been reorganized within the Biometry Branch with a view toward making its operation more effective.